


Ride or die (Triumph & Ducati)

by Loar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1x14 meet-cute, 3x05 fix-it, Angst, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gertrude the Dog - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Transphobia, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Break Up, Sanvers Week, Sapiosexual Character, nb!alex danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loar/pseuds/Loar
Summary: Collection of ficlets, including Sanvers week fics and fix-its.#sanversisendgameCh9 (05/10/18): Alex and Maggie are back together but they need to have a few conversations.





	1. Sanvers week - "You're drunk"

"We need to talk."

The last thing Maggie expected to find when coming home was her girlfriend looking grave sitting on the couch and uttering those words while she barely was through the door. She imediately braced herself for what was to come; she had heard those words numerous times before and it rarely ended well.

"Oookay... Wait, are you drunk?" Maggie noticed now the half empty bottle of scotch on the table, the bloodshot eyes and the slight swaying of her body.

"Pleaaase, it's important Maggiiiie." She whines, slurring her words. Yep, definitively intoxicated.

"You're drunk, Alex. I think that whatever it is, it can wait tomorrow when you'll be sober." She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.

"No, it can't. I c-can't talk about it sober. Pleaaase, Maggie. I need to tell you know before I chicken out."

Seeing Alex so distressed, Maggie couldn't help but soften slightly. "Okay, I'm listening." She sit on the couch beside her girlfriend. But Alex was staying silent, head down, worrying her lips and playing with her fingers.

"Hey sweetie, look at me. It's okay. It's okay. Whatever it is, it will be okay." She reached a hand to her shoulder and gently stroked it with her thumb.

"No, no, Maggie, you can't tell me it'll be okay. Once you know... O-once you know... I'm scared, I'm so sc-scared, M-mags..."

"Scared of what?" 

"T-that you won't want me anymore..."

"Why? Why would I wouldn't want you, Alex? What's wrong?"

She pointed at herself and then gestured wildly around. "Me. I'm wrong. I- i- I'm all wrong and you're a lesbian..."

"What the fact that I'm a lesbian has to do with that?" Maggie asked, frowning.

"Because you like girls, and I- I- I'm not..." She shook her head and let out a strangled sob. "I just hate it all, Maggie. I didn't realised before, but now it's all I can think about. All I can feel. Like- like my skin is wrong. Everything is wrong, but I don't know how to change it. Except now I know why. I finally got a word for it. But it doesn't match with your word. It doesn't go with lesbian. Because- because-..."

"...You're not a girl." She finished for her.

She nodded.

"So what are you? A boy?"

She shakes her head.

"Something else then? You're nonbinary?"

Alex nodded again and heaved a sigh, relieved that Maggie had somehow get what she meant from her incoherent rambling.

"Oh sweetie. I'm not gonna leave you for that." She cupped Alex's jaw with her palm. "You hear me, babe? It's okay you're enby; I still love you whatever your gender is."

She opened her arms and Alex immediately snuggled into her side, burried her face into her shoulder and let heart-breaking, relieved sobs. Maggie rocked her gently, soothingly.

"Shh, baby, it's okay." Alex gripped a fistful of Maggie's t-shirt.

"You know, technically I identify as queer. I like girls, yes, but I'm quite flexible. I mean, I've dated aliens, so I should be, right? Anyway, I fell in love with you, not your gender, okay?"

They stayed there, sitting on the couch, Alex slowly relaxing in her girlfriend's warm embrace, and finally, when she was calm enough, Maggie desentangled herself and sit up.

"Okay, now you're gonna drink water and go to bed, and tomorrow we'll discuss this further, okay?" Alex nod and get up with the help of steadying hand from Maggie.

"You're really okay with me being nonbinary?" Alex asked, almost timidly.

"Yes, Al, I am. I'm totally, one hundred percent okay with it. Now go to bed."

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much. And I'm so proud of you sweetie."


	2. Sanvers week - Nerd girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has an interesting kink.

Maggie Sawyer is a sapiosexual.

She's sexually attracted and aroused by intelligence.

A fact she's well aware of, especially when it put her in embarassing situations. And it does, every day, since as she's working at NCPD Science Division, she hears quite a lot of science talk all day long. And listening to that cute lab worker, with the equally cute glasses and lab coat rambling about the details of the latest case's evidences does things to Maggie's body that are difficult to hide. She losted count of how many times she made her lips bleed by biting it too hard to keep from moaning out loud, how many ruined panties she had to throw away.

But all things considered, she was handling it well enough.

Until she met Alex Danvers.

Because this woman? She was something else. She was from a whole other league completely and Maggie had to resort to her acting A game around this Science Goddess. At all time. Because the glint of intelligence in Alex's eyes was enough for Maggie's inside to coil in warm arousal.

She definitively was a goner the moment Alex open her mouth to tell her about analysing thermal residue and electromagnetic component to alien weapons and creating countermesures. She somehow managed to laugh it off and call her a nerd without stuttering and she thanked her complexion for not revealing the blush warming her cheeks. The change of subject to her singlehood probably was the reason she didn't out herself as a kinky nerd. Though considering the turn of the conversation when she accidentally out Alex to herself, maybe that wouldn't have so bad after all. 

Somehow, though, in the weeks full of drama that followed, Alex picked on it. Maggie has no idea how or when she did, but that night when she finally kissed the girl she wanna kiss in the agent's appartment, after a long make out session, and after retiring on the couch where they cuddled and talked, Alex started dropping nerdy comments now and then, gently teasing her now-girlfriend's intelligence kink.

Maggie didn't catch up immediately; it took he several hours of agony, trying and probably failing at hiding her arousal, to finally realise that this slow torture was intentional. She left the appartment not long after that, but not before kissing and nipping at Alex's throat, jaw and ear, letting her writhing, panting, moaning and thoroughly aroused as a revenge. Once in her own place, though, she had to take of her needs in the shower, but it was worth it.

A few weeks later, they realised that they shared a favourite board game as kids, Leonardo & Co., a trivia game with questions about Exact Sciences, Biomedical Sciences and Social Sciences, which prompted Alex to bring it at Kara's Game Night, to Maggie's dismay. Winn and Lena were fine with it but Kara grumbled and ranted and pouted about it until she stuffed pizza into her mouth, and James just quietly sighed.

Half-way through the game, she couldn't take it anymore. She got up suddenly and with a "A word Danvers?", she dragged her girlfriend to the bathroom. Once there, she quickly locked the door and throw Alex against it.

"I'd say 'talk nerdy to me' but I think you did that enough already." She rasped in her ear.

"Shoulda bet with you you wouldn't last the night. You too easy." Alex replied cockily.

"Smart ass."

"You love that about me."

"Yeah I do." She tilted her head, starring intensely into those gorgeous chocolate eyes.

"You know, I like it too. Being talked nerdy." Maggie bristled at that.

"I'm not a nerd, you're the nerd in this relationship." She refuted.

"Oh please, I saw those forensics journal on you desk and you hide entomology books behind your lesbian erotica."

"It's for work." She sweared.

"The erotica? Or the entomology books?" Alex teased.

"Pffft, you think your smart-"

"I am."

"Okay, okay you're right. I love bugs. Happy now?"

"I am very pleased indeed." She smiled softly at her girfriend. "But we should get out of here before my sister lose patience."

"Ugh, but can we at least change game. This one is a torture."

"What about we go home and I show you my extanded knowledge of human anatomy?" Alex flirted and fluttered her lashes.

"Are you sure? We hadn't yet-"

"I'm sure if you are. It's been long enough, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's been too long." Maggie nodded enthuastically. "So your place or mine?"

"Yours. I want you to read me those entomology books."

"Lead the way."


	3. Sanvers week - Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic fluff featuring Gertrude the dog

This morning, as most mornings went, Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer were awaken by an excited big puppy. No, not Kara Danvers, but their actual, newly adopted dog Gertrude. An half asleep Maggie poked Alex until she grumbled and reluctantly got up. The DEO agent changed out of her pajamas and into her running outfit.

"Yeah, yeah, Gertie, we're going," she said to the dog as she put the leash on her collar, and with a kiss to her girlfriend she was out of the door.

It was their morning routine now; Alex was going for a run with their energic pup while Maggie was doing breakfast (a task she claimed after the third time Alex burnt the food). This morning though, Alex decided to break the habit a little with a romantic gesture.

"You bought me flowers, Danvers? What did you do?"

It wasn't the reaction Alex was hoping for when she bought the bouquet of red roses on her way back.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

"You want to ask me something then." Maggie squinted her eyes, examining Alex's reaction.

"No, why? I can't buy flowers to my lovely fiancee without having a hidden motive?"

"Mmh, of course you can. Thank you. They smell wonderful." The petite cop pecked Alex's lips gently.

"Yeah, something else smell good in here. Is that blueberry pancakes?" Alex asked, hugging Maggie from behind and looking at the food over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know they're your favorite."

"They are. But Kara's favorite is chocolate chips, so I rarely have the chance to eat them. Did someone tell you you're amazing?"

"Yeah my fiancee tell me so all the time."

"Smart woman."

"Yeah, she is." Maggie confirmed and drew Alex for another chaste kiss. "Come on, let's eat before it goes cold. Set the table while I take care of the flowers, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Alex replied cheekily. Maggie roled her eyes at that but didn't comment.

They ate mostly in companionable silence, simply enjoying each other presence. Gertrude was dozing at their feet under the table, seemingly exhausted after her run with Alex earlier. All three of them were basking in this simple moment of domesticity; Alex and Maggie especially were reveling in the fact they found a person to enjoy all these little moments with. No, not just a person, but the right person.

And even Gertie, in her own dog way, was probably thanking her lucky star for having been found by these two humans after having spent so much time at the shelter.

All three were a familly now, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Sanvers week - Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short because smut is not my forte, so it's not very explicit.

To worship. This is a word, a verb, that she never really understood. First as a scientist and atheist she never did believe in any god or deity, let alone worshiped one.

 

Second, as someone who never liked any kind of intimacy with someone of an other gender, worshiping someone, as an euphemism for sex was absolutely abstruse to her.

 

Until she met Maggie. Until she fell in love with this amazing, perfect woman. Until they finally—finally!—fell in bed together, after a too long wait for _something_ —something they weren't exactly sure what it was. Perhaps it was out of fear of the intensity of their feelings for each other. But finaly the dam broke and they were close, closer, closer, desparate to fullfill that want, that need, to be closer still, closer always, to have their bodies merge together. To be one.

 

And Alex, as she explored her now lover's body, as she drew exquisite sounds of pleasure from this mortal goddess, as she feel Maggie's walls tremble around her fingers and she tastes Heaven from Maggie's clit, as she hears her beg and scream in exctasy, she knows. She finally knows the meaning of this word. Woshipping makes sense suddenly and she does. She worships Maggie Sawyer. This beautiful, smart, badass woman is her goddess, her religion, and she'll kneel at her feet and utter prayers everyday for the rest of her life if she let her.


	5. Sanvers week - Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. And the last of Sanvers week.

Alex never liked intimacy. That is, until she met Maggie Sawyer.

They met and they got close. And closer, and closer. And fell in love.

And as their love grew, so did the level of intimacy they shared.

They explored what it all meant to them, their relationship, their love, their life side by side, together. What they were confortable with. What was a big no. What could be discussed and compromised on.

It was all new to Alex, exploring and setting limits and boundaries with someone she actually liked, someone she was atitracted to. So she was learning hers at the same time than Maggie.

And she reveled in it all; the quietness of cuddles spent in silence; the lightness of impromptu pillow fights; the domesticity of everyday; the emotional strengthening of their bond through late night sharing of secrets; the gentle warmth of lazy Sunday morning love making while still spooning under the covers...

She reveled in it all, and she medited on how much her life changed, how much her idea of intimacy changed, since she discovered the right person to share it with.


	6. "It can't be the end." (Sanvers not breaking up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers talking about kids and staying together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr several weeks ago, long before 3x05 aired.   
> Also, I wrote this at 4am and didn't edit it so it's not my best work. 
> 
> I also want to add that both opinions, wanting kids and not wanting kids, are valid. And yeah, sometimes couple have to break up because they have unconciliable needs and wants. C'est la vie.  
> So this work isn't targeting anyone nor is representative of an opinion. It's only a work of fiction to sooth my broken heart.   
> It's probably why they're slightly ooc. Alex isn't impulsive, Maggie would be more heartbroken and, like in 3x05,would try to bargain instead of just accept losing Alex. But, well, like I said I wrote that at 4am...

“It can’t be the end. This wasn’t supposed to end like this. It wasn’t supposed to end at all.”

Maggie let drop the bottle of tequila against the mattress between her sprawled legs.

“Alex, please, don’t make this more difficult than-”

“No!” Alex half-sobbed, half-choked. “I can’t do this Maggie. I can’t lose you. We were supposed to have a lifetime of firsts.”

“Yeah, but there’s a first we can’t agree on. A really important one. I’m not happy about it either. Hell, Alex! I’m devastated! But you deserve a full, happy life. You’ll never get that with me. You were right to break up with me over that. And as much as it’s hurt to let you go, it’s the right decision.”

Alex laughed bitterly. “Is it, though? Is it the right thing to do, trashing the best thing that ever happened to either of us? We were perfect for each other, weren’t we?”

“Except for one little detail.”

“But does it really matter?”

“Alex, you’re the one who want kids. You’re the only one who can tell how important it is to you. But since you broke up with me over it, I bet it must really matter.”

“Yeah, but does it really matter more than you? Than us?”

“Alex, that wouldn’t be fair, to any of us. I wouldn’t want you to be miserable because you give up the possibility of having children for me. And I wouldn’t want to be responsible of that. It would be toxic. That would destroy us.”

“I don’t know. I feel kinda like a petulant child. Clinging to my desire to be a mom, while I didn’t really thought it through. It’s just so strong, so visceral. It’s so intense, Maggie, so intense it feels crazy.”

“Sounds like you made your choice to me.”

“No, because I’m wondering, is it right? Is it right to want a child when my life is like this?”

“It can change. You can change. It’s not like you are having a baby right now.”

“Yeah but do I want to change my whole life to accommodate a kid? I’m already considering giving it up to be with you and I didn’t even start considering everything else. I have responsibilities. Toward the DEO, toward the people of this city, hell, of the whole damn planet. And most importantly toward Kara. I can’t just step down and stop protecting my sister. I commited my whole life to this, to her. How could I concile both? I’m not really sure anymore if there’s place for a kid in my future.”

“So you’re telling me that despite your overwhelming desire of children, you probably won’t have any, whether we’re together or not? That’s what I got.”

“I think I’ll need to think more about it but yeah. It just seems like a beautiful dream but I’m waking up.”

“I’m sorry, Alex. I can’t say I know what you’re feeling right now because this intense yearning you’re describing? I never felt it. But I know a lot about broken dreams and brutal returns to reality.”

“Yeah, well, it is how it is.”

“What’s happening now, then?”

“I don’t want to give up on you. I know I just broke up with you a few minutes ago but I really don’t want that. J'onn is right, I need to work on my impulse control.”

“Wow, I never thought I would ever see the day you’d admit that aloud.”

“Har har. But seriously I’m sorry for the drama I just caused. I’m such a mess.”

“Hey, no, none of that. That’s my line. But, just to make things clear, we’re together, right? Is it- it’s settled now?”

“Yeah. I’m not going anywhere. Ride or die.”

“Okay, so… Are we… Do you… Do you still want to marry me?”

“Do you?”

“God, Alex, I never wanted anything more in my life. I just want you to be happy with me.”

“I don’t think anyone could make me happier. I love you, Maggie Sawyer.”

“I love you, Alex Danvers.”


	7. Useless lesbian(s) (1x14 AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Alex and Maggie had met when Alex and Hank were at the precinct to talked to detectives Warner and Draper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly crack-ish.

"Ow!"

Alex turned around to see a brunette woman sprawled on the floor, soaked with a brown liquid that must be coffee, holding an empty cardboard tray and glaring dejectedly at four empty Starbucks cups on the stained floor. An man was standing beside her, snickering unapologetically. Alex noted they were both sporting detectives badges at their belt.

"Are you alright?"

The woman looked up, wide-eyed. "I- um- I- Yeah, yeah, I'm fine..." she stammered. She gulped loudly, still staring at Alex.

"Don't mind her. She's a useless lesbian," the man told Alex.

She frowned. "Doesn't seem very polite to out someone to a stranger like that."

"Oh no, it's okay. McCoy here is an asshole, but he's not That bad. Don't worry, I'm out and proud."

Alex nodded tersely. She offered her hand to the petite cop, since her colleague wasn't looking very obliging. The woman looked at it a few seconds too long before accepting the help and stood up. She looked down at her ruined clothes.

"Was it hot?" Alex asked.

"Wha- Excuse me?" The stranger blinked owlishly at her, looking stunned. (Alex chose to ignore the "That's gay." comment from her male friend.)

"Hum, the coffee? Was it hot? Did you get burned?"

"Why, are you a doctor or something?" Alex blinked. Did that woman just flirted with her?

"Actually, yes. I have a M.D."

"Bet you look good in a white coat." It was Alex's turn to be stunned silent. That woman was definitely flirting with her. And smirking at her. Tilting her head. And she had dimples. Why were a stranger's dimples relevant?

"Agent Danvers!" she heard Hank calling for her.

"Coming!" Again, she ignored the male cop's comment - "I'm sure Sawyer would love to make her come." - though she couldn't help the blush warming her face. "Here's my card, if you want me to pay for the, hum-" She gestured widely at the cop's - Sawyer's - stained clothes. "-since apparently I'm the reason you..." she trailed off again.

"The reason I ran into a wall and splashed myself with coffee?"

"Hum, yeah, that. Sorry, gotta gay... Go! I gotta go!"

"Yeah. See you around, Danvers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me with kudos and comments ;)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ mx-loar-tev. I'm currently open for prompts ;)


	8. "I miss Maggie."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure angst. It's an alternate take of the end of 3x05. The bar scene doesn't happen. (It's mostly me being sad about the break-up...)

She finishes the bottle of tequila that night. The bottle that they have been drinking, Maggie and she. The bottle that had been a present at their wedding shower. A shower for a wedding that would never happen.

She finishes the bottle of tequila and open a new bottle of whiskey after.

The next thing she knows, she's awaken by a loud banging.

It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and realized that a) she passed out on her couch, the evidence of her excesses still on the coffee table, mostly empty, and b) that the banging she heard is someone knocking energetically at her door.

Alex stumbles up and toward the general direction of the front door. She practically smacks her face into it and barely manages to keep her balance. She fumbles for the lock and finally open the door.

It's Kara. Of course, it's Kara.

"Hey." Kara's voice is soft and concerned. "Maggie texted me. She was worried about you."

The mention of her - no, not fiancée, not anymore - is enough to break her all over again. Her legs give out under her under the weight of her grief, but Kara is there, steady and rock solid, to catch her, as she always do.

Alex sobs for a long time into her sister's chest; she's not letting go of the pain, she can't. Instead she grips it, because even though she's sure of her reasoning, that the break-up was the right thing to do, she feels guilty. So she holds onto her pain, as it is her burden, her punishment. It's added to the long list of her crimes, the hard choices she had to make for the better. The things she has to live with, for the rest of her life.

"I miss her," she whimpers. "I miss Maggie, so much."

Kara doesn't respond; what is there to say? Instead she continue to hold her broken sister into her arms with calculated strength, gently rocking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can call me Satan.


	9. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are back together but they need to have a few conversations
> 
> #sanversisendgame

It's the sun shining through the window and hitting her right in the face that woke Alex this morning. She opened her eyes, blinking slowly and she was met by the sight of the empty left side of the bed---Maggie's side.

She heard clinkering noises coming from the kitchen. There she was, the woman on her mind, standing in her kitchen, in the flesh.

Maggie didn't see that Alex was awake right away. She kept preparing breakfast, humming to herself. And then, she looked up and their eyes met

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, it was the sun." Alex got up and stretch out. "It's a nice sight to wake up to though." she rummaged in the closet for the first clean t-shirt she could find.

"Breakfast?"

"No, you, you dork." Alex strolled behind her girlfriend---were they girlfriends now?---and hugged her from behind. "My dork." It was tentative and Alex buried her nose into Maggie's mane, hiding from her doubts about what they were as much as searching for reassurance in Maggie's unique smell.

Alex's thoughts weren't the only ones to go into a dark place. Alex knew Maggie's tells. She noticed the change of mood right away. But she was unable to tell what caused it.

"Maggie, what is it?"

"What? Nothing, I'm fine." Maggie moved to the sink, starting scrubbing last night dishes.

"Maggie... Please, don't do this. Talk to me."

She scrubbed harder; then, stopped and sighed.

"Fine. I'm---I'm scared, okay? It's stupid but I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." She resumed washing the dishes.

"You're scared I'm gonna leave you again."

"I want you, I want us. But I got burned and now..."

"You're scared to get hurt again. I can't blame you. To be honest, I wonder if I'm making the right choice. But all these months apart taught me I can't leave without you. I love you, Maggie."

She dropped the sponge and the plate she was holding into the sink and looked down, her long hair hiding her face.

"I love you too, so much. Please, don't leave me ever again."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Alex took Maggie into her arms. "I'm scared too," she admitted quietly. "I'm scared because I don't know where we're standing now as a couple. I'm scared I irremediably damaged our relationship. I'm scared you won't be able to forgive me."

It was Alex's turn to look down and away, submerged by her own emotions.

"Alex... Sweetie, look at me. There is nothing to forgive, okay? I never been mad at you. Mad at the situation? Yeah. But not you, never you. You did what you thought was the best, as much as it hurt. And yeah, our relationship needs to be rebuilt and it's gonna take time and lots of honest conversations but we'll do it. We can do it."

"Okay. Yeah. You're right. I love you."

"I love you too. Forever."

They kissed, slowly, sweetly, their hands cupping gently each other faces.

"Once we'll have had these honest conversations, I gonna ask you to marry me again," Alex said, half-laughing half-crying.

"Not if I do it first this time around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @mx-loar-tev
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, that's my only payment for writing.


End file.
